


Lets Make Our Own

by ACrazyFangirl



Series: Je t'aime [3]
Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrazyFangirl/pseuds/ACrazyFangirl
Summary: LB is the first woman to actually step into school so when she meets her soulmate, who has a slightly different connection with her then other peoples connection.





	Lets Make Our Own

LB never knew when her soulmate started writing to her, it wasn’t a thing that she marked on the calendar- never mourned another year without finding them mainly because that was never necessary. She never knew when a voice appeared in her head, guiding her up the first tree and talking her through abseiling and water rafting, that voice turned slowly into a not quite corporal boy and then that boy became a fully corporal teenager as LB entered a spy training facility and suddenly Bradley was just there.

“Lovebird right?” Bradley asks from opposite the common room.  
“You know it’s LB,” says LB.  
He scribbles on his hand and she looks over at him, before walking slowly towards him.  
“Some lads here have never even seen a girl before,” he says, she notices the hint of a British accent. Not posh to say but a London accent, she had never heard such a voice before.  
“I never thought I would meet you,” he whispers.  
“Why is that?”  
“Well, you. We spoke to each other up here,” he says tapping his mind.  
“Need a seat Lovebird,” a man asks, patting to the sofa next to him.  
Bradley glowers over to him, “she is fine.”  
“Am I?”  
Bradley smirks a little, “come and sit next to me.”  
“Okay.”

The pair sit next to each other in most lessons. Including foreign languages, and they learn everything- accents, languages and slang. About a term spent on each one, a year spent on a specific language. This year it was French and whilst they were slowly working through accents, all it took was a little paper ball to the back of LB’s head to make so close to snapping and having Bradley talk to her in her head to stop her punching the idiot and possibly getting kicked out.

/Je T’aime/ he said one lesson moving his hand to her hand which rested on her lap.  
“You don’t mean that,” she says.  
“I do,” he answers, “I really do.”

A few weeks after in Bradley seems to be comfortable around LB happily showing her how to climb a mountain climbing wall, they definitely grew closer.  
“Bradley,” she whispers and immediately her inner voice changes from some Sherlock Holmes books to helping her find the next orange block.  
“What are you up to?” She asks.  
“Just reading, they reckon I’m going to be a coding agent,” says Bradley.  
“Oh,” she says, “that is a waste of potential.”  
“Tell me about it,” he says, “anyway. I will see you at dinner.”  
“Got it,” she says before swinging towards a purple block.  
“Need any help there,” a lad yells, “I usually get up in fifteen minutes but at your speed it should be thirty, if you’re lucky that is.”  
LB jumps neatly off the wall, and punches him strongly in the jaw.  
“Four, boxing ring if you dare,” she says.  
“Was that really necessary,” asks Bradley.

A teacher looks across at them, “Baker.”  
“Yes sir,” says Bradley.  
“Nothing.”

Bradley looks at LB, and smiles again.  
“Was the fight necessary,” he asks.  
LB smiles at him, “you don’t want me to fight anyone, I will fight you right now.”  
He nods, “and you would win.”  
“Especially as you’re some coding agent now,” she laughs.

The dude doesn’t arrive to the boxing ring.  
“I mean talk about honour,” she hisses sitting in Bradley’s bedroom and tossing a ball into her hands. The door still wide open, for teachers to check they weren’t making out- it never used to be a problem before well LB turned up. This spy school used to be all girls till Lb turned up with a test result they just couldn’t refuse.  
“He knew you would win,” he whispers.  
“I know that,” says LB, “I just needed to prove to these idiot boys that I actually deserve to go here.”  
“I doubt half these boys have ever seen any girls scept their mothers and their nannies their entire life,” jokes Bradley.  
“You really think that,” she asks.  
“I know that,” he says, “for some reason they actually talk to me.”  
“About me.”  
“Obviously, not much else the idiots talk about nowadays. An actual female girl,” he giggles.  
“Come on, they must at least have had some lessons with girls. When we are out on the field they will be some girls,” LB asks.  
“No,” says Bradley, “we’ve all seen James Bond haven’t we. Half of them don't even half soulmates, imagine a girl with one of them."  
“I couldn't,” she replies before leaning forward to look him straight in the eye, “they aren’t real are they, the films.”  
“Well…”  
“Bradley,” she asks, slightly shocked.  
“Not like I could get away with anything with you bumbling in my brain all the time,” he says.

LB throws the ball at him limply, “good. I would hate to have a soulmate who spends his time wooing girls who cannot help themselves.”  
“They are terrible, I only put up with them because their fathers run the majority of the spy agencies around the world.”  
“So why don’t we make our own one.”


End file.
